Amadum
Amadum appeared in 2013 TV series called Kamen Rider Wizard. Amadum (アマダム Amadamu) is the main villain of the Kamen Rider Wizard two part TV Special. Amadum was the devilish ruler of the World within the Magic Stone, whose motive was to gain all of the Legend Rider Rings that supposedly have the ability to release all of the sealed monsters that were beaten by the Heisei-era Kamen Riders from the Magic Stone. He was revealed to be once a powerful wizard who was also sealed away in this world, and was trying to release the seal upon him by using the Rider Rings. The Riders are trying to stop him, but Amadum reveals his true form and manages to defeat the Riders and absorb the source of their powers (such as Haruto's rings and Tsukasa's cards). Amadum reveals the Riders are created from the source of evil, but he was wrong as the Riders used their powers to overcome Amadum, leaving him shocked that the riders were not creations of evil as he thought. Amadum forces the alternate Haruto to tear the world apart. But his plans failed when Haruto reopens a portal for Kamen Rider Gaim to come through instead. He thought Gaim was born from the same source of evil, although he plans to defeat and absorb Gaim's power, but Gaim overpowered Amadum and finally released the Rider powers. Thanks to Gaim, the Riders regain their powers as they change into their final forms to defeat Amadum with their respective Rider Kicks with Wizard and Gaim dealing the final blow with a double Rider Slash. After Amadum's demise, the Rider Rings vanish as the Riders return back to their world ending Amadum's tyranny for good. Amadum is a rather eccentric person who likes to cosplay as villains from previous Kamen Rider series and speaks in a dramatic tone. Powers and Abilities Amadum has the ability to unleash any previous deceased character and then acquire their characteristics, such as Shiro, Gara, Mimihiko, Super Douji and Gaoh. A wizard himself, Amadum initially appears human before transforming into a monstrous form similar to a Phantom, it is in this form he demonstrates the ability to steal all of the 14 Heisei Riders' Ultimate Power through the ring-like armor around his body and use it against them, specifically Wizard, who was bombarded with a barrage of his predecessors' combined powers. He was also durable enough to withstand a Double Rider Kick from Kuuga and Agito in their strongest forms. Both hands also emit powerful shockwave blasts and light energy beams, and in human form he can perform magic spells equivalent to Wizard's Ringsby speaking the name, even before stealing his powers. * Teleport (テレポート Terepōto): Allows Amadum to transport himself instantaneously to anywhere in his world, equivalent to the Teleport Wizard Ring. * Thunder (サンダー Sandā): Allows Amadum to fire a bolt of lighting from his hand capable of holding off Kamen Riders, equivalent to the Thunder Wizard Ring. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Demons Category:Characters Portrayed by Tomorowo Taguchi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation